Sayonara Chou
by DoggyChi
Summary: The 'Young Master' from the nobility family called Utatane Family, has 'fall in love' with a 'girl'   Summary suck ;3;


New fiction, first English fiction, bad grammar, sowy~ T3T 'cause I'm Indonesian…

Anyhow,

Warning : OOC

VOCALOID Yamaha

-Sayonara Chou-

-Piko's Story- (so, Piko's POV)

My name is Utatane Piko. But please call me Piko. I hate it when someone calls me Utatane-San, although I know it's more polite but I hate it though. I was born in a nobility family. So that's why people call's me Utatane-San. If people call's me that, ok, I could live with it. But when people call's me 'Young Master' _I will kill them_. I don't know why I killed them? Well actually because an event that happened when I was five.

If I wasn't wrong, that event happens at a mild evening. I was on my way back to my house from the flower field. I don't know what flower did I pick, or maybe I was forgotten. My memory is a little blurry after that event. Anyhow, on the middle of my trip to go back home, there's a group of bully. I tried to pass them but they block my way, I said,

'excuse me, but I need to go home. It's late now, and if I didn't come back at the right time, my mother will be more worried and her sick will be worse.'

They only laugh and call me 'wimpy', 'weirdo', and the last one made me really mad ,

'Young _Idiot Weak Useless_ Master'. But I still try to calm myself. But they won't leave me, they said,

'Hey loser! Just because you're from nobility doesn't mean that you're strong! Now look at you! You have no protection! Let's beat him up!' And if I wasn't wrong, that time, in my mind only one thing, that is, how to get out from this mess. One of the boys says,

'Hey Young I.D.I.O.T W.E.A.K U.S.E.L.E.S.S Master, are-' before he finish his stupid sentences, I hit him using a large enough wood stick, until the wood stick broke in two. I don't know what am I doing! Nothing was in my vision or my mind.

The next thing was. I don't know. Then, I realized something happened when one of the maid wake me up. My clothes were covered with blood. Ugh… my head really hurts a lot. One of the maid, well she's the head maid came running into my room and said,

"Young Master yu-" I don't know what happened next but one of the maid that was beside me tells what happened. Well I didn't realize that I stab her with a broken piece of glass. Well the maid that woke me up also told me that I got that piece of glass that was being put next to me. That explains the blood on my clothes. Then, she said that the head maid died in instant. Gezz… for sure, that was **not my fault**.

Since that event, my parents order the entire maid to not, what I meant was to never call me Young Master again. Whew, that was a relived. I like I said, I really hate when people called me that.

So, today's weather was great, although it was cloudy. I'm bored here. Nothing to do. My parents are out town. So I stay at this home alone. By the way, I have neither sister nor brother. Even if I had, I will never get along with them.

About five years ago, my parents adopt a little brother. Since the first day I met him, I couldn't get along with him. So my parents decided to take him to my grandmother.

Another story after that stupid adopted brother is an annoying 'Bride For Utatane-San Contest.'

My parents worried about me getting no friend, so three weeks ago, they decided to make a contest. They believed that, that contest will found a great wife for me. I wasn't sure about that, but they make it anyway, and I couldn't believe it.

The day after planning that stupid contest, when I woke up in the morning, I go out to my garden and see about a hundred or maybe thousand girl! I was really scared and nervous. In a sudden, those girls running and chased me. I spent my day with running and escaping.

My parents see that I was really at trouble so they decided to end the contest. I talked to my parents and beg them to not, I mean to **never **made that contest again.But they didn't listen to me so they decided that they will make that contest again, but in more proper way. For real, are they crazy? I'm seventeen! Although it is legal to married at the age of seventeen, but I'm not ready yet! And those girls are only wanted my family fortunes! Nothing else! Sigh that day was really a tiring day. I swear I couldn't walk again after that.

Like I said before, I'm bored. So I decided to go out from the house. I wear my jacket and went outside. I went to the park because; it's the only place that I could relax. I sit on one of the bench that was being put there.

I see someone; 'she' has a blonde hair. Well first I have no interest to look at 'her', then again, why would a pretty 'girl' wears pants? Usually all the girl at this town wear mini skirt? And, coughcapcough? Weird…

When 'she' stares at me, 'her' face really beautiful not to mention her pink shaded cheek, and sea colored eyes. Ok, now I really look like a pervert. But why my heart beats this fast? I even don't know 'her'. I made my mind,

I walk toward 'her'. And said,

"Hey, are you new at this town?" I asked 'her'. What a silly question! Maybe 'she' already stays here for a live time! 'She' didn't answer.

'She' lowered her face and I swear I see her face turns red! Without thinking, I pull of 'her' cap and 'she' finally said something,

"What do you want, pervert!" Her face turns into anger. 'She' took 'her' cap from me and ran away. I was really stupid. Now I could run home and cry all day, but I just couldn't. I wish I know 'her' well…

Short fic '3' hope (or despair [that's a song Baka Chi]) I could also finish the second chapter today...

Next chapter will be Len's Story =3

Buy Da Way (By the way) I also wish that Piko not yandere here. I also a little hate a yandere Piko -3-


End file.
